


In the light of the moon.

by beatrixfranklin



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Women Being Awesome, delia is a mess without patsy, trixies a softie yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrixfranklin/pseuds/beatrixfranklin
Summary: Every night, Delia has snuck into Trixie and Patsy's room, sleeping in Patsy's bed or crying in into Trixie's open arms. Tonight, she needs to let go of a heavy burden. A potentially dangerous one.Set in Season 6, shortly after Patsy leaves for Hong Kong.
Relationships: Delia Busby & Trixie Franklin, Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	In the light of the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Delia and Trixie deserved more screen time together, such an underrated friendship.. anyways enjoy this fic which I basically accept as canon at this point teehee

Trixie had just come in from a delivery with Phyllis, taking a few moments to sit on her bed by herself in the quiet early morning when her door creaked behind her. Turning her body, she saw the familiar face of the meek Welsh nurse that she saw most often in the late hours. 

"Come in sweetie." She offered a warm smile, noting that even in the slight glow from the street lamps outside she could tell Delia's face was damp with tears. The brunette was shivering and Trixie beckoned her to sit beside her. As soon as she did, the blonde wrapped her arms tightly around the other woman, hoping her burgundy cardigan offered some warmth. Delia's body shook and Trixie could tell it had been a long night for the nurse. 

"I need to tell you something." Delia's voice was thick with tears and she gulped them down, trying to sound somewhat coherent as she brushed away tears with the sleeve of her pyjamas. Patsy's pyjamas. Trixie rested her chin atop Delia's head, nodding as a sign for the other woman to continue.

"Its Patsy. More specifically me and Patsy. We're-"

"Together. I know, sweetheart." 

Trixie's voice was soft and soothing and it sent Delia into great wracking sobs. It was a hearty mix of fear, relief and confusion but they all presented in the same way. 

"How?" Delia could only muster enough strength for a single word, her throat tight with anxiety.

"I've known for a while. The way she looks at you. The way she lay awake every night for weeks after your accident. The god awful plaid filling her side of the wardrobe."

Delia broke a little smile at the last statement, before immediately brushing back over what else Trixie had said. Patsy had lain awake for her. Troubled with the idea the love of her life would move on without her, a new person entirely.

The thought brought tears back to Delia's eyes. Trixie was clearly on their side, a much needed beacon in the gloom. If anything, she should have known she'd find comfort in the blonde with the shiny eyes and the big heart.

Almost every night since Patsy had left, Delia had crept into Trixie's room, slipping beneath the cool covers in the bed opposite. There, she had cried until her body was fatigued with the heartbreak, when she was finally numb enough to sleep. Sometimes Trixie was awake, to wrap her arms around Delia and assure her that things were okay but most nights the midwife was soundly asleep. The idea sprung to Delia's mind. Had she been awake the whole time? Witnessed Delia sobbing Patsy's name into the untouched pillow? 

"You know you don't have to creep in here, right? It really sets my heart racing when that old door creaks. Not good for the complexion." Trixie held the nurse a little tighter, feeling her body begin to shake again.

"If you're worried I'll say something, you don't have to be. I would never do that. I've seen the damage it can do. Although it shouldn't have to, but my opinion doesn't matter much here does it?" 

Trixie was clearly enraged about the legalities and societal implications for gay couples. She was open minded, always had been, offering her arm to a particular doctor in training in order to save face for him. Patsy and Delia mixed up her emotions, not because she was bigoted, but because they represented love she was so desperate to feel.

She couldn't imagine Christopher crawling into bed each night, tracing spidery cracks on the ceiling until dawn, should anything happen to her. She couldn't imagine anyone doing that for her. But she had witnessed Patsy, and now Delia, torn up about the women they held close. It brought a lump to her throat to think of their fear, their worries, their anger that had to be locked up inside. All because of a narrow minded society.

"Thankyou, Trix." Delia's soft words dragged her out of her daydream. The blonde held the brunette tighter, wishing there was something she could do to make this easier.

"I haven't done anything sweetie. Letting people love in peace should be the bare minimum." She stroked a gentle hand over the other woman's soft brown hair, feeling her relax, her trembling easing through either safety or warmth. 

"I agree."


End file.
